“Special Best Friends” (Dangerstyle)
by MysterionWaifu
Summary: “You tricked me into hurting my friends?” “Nah, I didn’t trick you. I taught you to harden your heart...just like you asked me to.” Emmet’s eyes widened, he wanted to ask what Rex had started...but he had a much better question to ask. “Rex, what about Lucy?”
1. Chapter 1: Rex & Lucy

Rex smirked to himself, letting out a chuckle.

He had done it. Everyone has now being forever sealed in the Bin of Stroajj.

Finally everyone else would feel what it's like, to be trapped, unable to move, and helpless.

"Rex! Why are we leaving?!" Emmet ran up to him, his voice in a questioning panic, "We gotta save my friends!"

Rex continued to look forward, his fist slightly clenched.

"Do we?" He paused, "Do we really? They deserve to rot in that place forever."

Emmet was appalled, "They deserve it? What do you mean they deserve it?! They did nothing wrong!"

"Oh, they did." Rex turned to Emmet, his glare cold.

"Rex...why are you doing this?"

"Why?" Rex crossed his arms, stepping closer to Emmet.

"Because...they didn't come to save us...when we were all alone."

"Huh?" Emmet looked in confusion, "What are you talking about? We?"

Emmet thought a moment, he knew then and there Rex wasn't exactly everything he said he was. That cocky grin now seemed forever gone in his true colors of rage and hatred.

"Who are you? Who are you really, Rex?" Emmet asked.

Rex smirked, "Look a little closer, Kid. We're not so different."

"What? Me and You?"

"We and us." Rex corrected.

Emmet was even more confused at this point. Something about Rex's state gave him discomfort.

"Huh?"

"Emmet...I'm you."

Rex revealed his true identity in an instant. Emmet was still confused on the subject, but then again, it always took him a hot minute to process things.

"But...I'm me." Emmet replied.

"I'm you...from the future, all grown up."

Emmet raised an eyebrow, shaking his head in slight disbelief.

"Wait, if you're me...why do we sound so different?"

"Why do we sound so different?" Rex repeated, in his real voice. Emmet's voice.

Emmet was in shock, letting out a gasp.

No way. This man in front of him, the villain, the man he wanted to be...was actually him? From the future?

Emmet stepped back, shaking as the thought settled in.

"It's a mind blower I know. That's why I was so cagey in telling you my backstory."

"Actually you kept bringing it up-"

"There I was!" Rex started, telling his whole backstory in as much detail as he could spare.

He told Emmet how their ship crash landed, and he was stuck in Undar of the Dryar system for years. Crying, waiting, begging someone to come for him.

His pain took the form of anger, and that day he gained freedom, he lost everything, even himself.

Emmet was definitely losing track of the story, but he kinda got the gist of it.

Rex turned to Emmet, finishing his backstory with bold words.

"I was following everything you just said, except for everything after the part where you said 'I'm you'." Emmet admitted.

Rex gave quite a stare of mixed emotions, maybe disbelief.

"The fir- literally the first thing I said." Rex buried his face his his hands. Disappointed in his past self not getting all that.

Emmet gave another confused look.

Rex pat Emmet's back, "This time travel stuff is always kinda confusing, it's best just to go with it."

Emmet pushed Rex away, stepping back.

"You tricked me into hurting my friends?"

"Nah, I didn't trick you. I taught you to harden your heart...just like you asked me to."

Emmet's eyes widened, he wanted to ask exactly what Rex had started...but he had a much better question to ask.

"Rex, what about Lucy?"

Rex was confused, "Huh? What about her?"

"I'm sure that she still loved us. Why then? Why didn't she come back to save you, because I know very well that she would come back for me." Emmet spoke, his tone very serious.

Rex pondered the thought, "Let's not think about that."

"No, Rex. I want you to answer."

Rex gave Emmet the cold shoulder, "I don't know, Kid. She just didn't."

"Rex, don't you understand...she loves us so much. If she didn't come back for us then...it definitely wasn't her decision. Because I know she would, YOU know she would. Doesn't that thought alone give you hope, make you feel better?"

Rex shook his head, "She still didn't. So, why should it matter anymore? What's done is done."

"Rex. Listen to me." Emmet placed a hand of Rex's shoulder, "It's okay. If you're anything like me, Rex...you still love Lucy. You love her more than anything. Even after all she did...it wasn't her fault. You know that. You know that if Lucy had that chance, she would come and save you."

Rex looked down.

"Rex, please. Those are OUR friends. Help me fix all this, and we can be happy...together. Like your life was before."

Rex thought a moment. Then looked at Emmet, "...Okay, Kid." He grinned, "Let's do it."

Emmet perked up instantly, "Really?!"

"Yeah, Kid. Let's go save the others. But first...we need to make a quick stop. There's something I wanna show you, Kid." Rex frowned, looking out the Rexcelsior window.

Emmet hesitated, but let out a slight nod.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rex stepped forward, looking ahead.

Emmet stepped up, "Ugh, a little hard to move here." He looked above him, Undar covered in darkness.

"It would be harder if the Rexcelsior wasn't parked nearby. We need a piece of our world to live like normal. Undar is outside the universe we know, this is why we are unable to move or do anything really on our own. We have no business being this far away." Rex turned to Emmet, "I stayed here, Kid. For years. Unable to move and alone, until I was forced to change and become stronger."

Emmet looked around, "Definitely not the greatest place to be trapped, I'll admit. I'm so sorry, Rex."

"...Emmet." Rex called, "You're right. I still love Lucy...more than anything. You've opened my eyes to that."

Emmet smiled slightly.

"Which is why...I made a mistake. I can't leave her in the Bin of Storajj." Rex turned, a smirk on his face, "Because I want her."

Emmet froze a moment.

Rex turned, signaling the raptors to move the Rexcelsior upwards.

They did as told.

Emmet fell to the ground, now suddenly unable to move at all.

Rex however, could. He mastered the technique not too long ago.

"R-Rex."

"Look Emmet, I understand your intentions here...but I really gotta make sure I exist, Kid. And for that to happen, you have to stay here. Don't worry though, all the while, I'll take care of Lucy for ya." Rex winked.

"Rex!" Emmet struggled, not moving an inch.

"Oh...you thought you'd actually get through to me?" Rex laughed, "Aw, ain't that funny? I'm long gone, Emmet. Whoever you think I once was...that's gone, forever. You're just too naive to realize it."

Rex turned, beginning to walk out of Undar.

"Rex! Please, think about this. Lucy wouldn't want this."

"Geez, do you think I care?" Rex chuckled between his words, "I'm about to have everything I want. Why would I stop now? I'm sorry, Kid. It's going to be a long few years...but you will become me eventually. Just think about all I taught ya. Okay?"

Rex turned to leave.

"Rex!" Emmet called again, though this time he didn't stop.

Emmet was left alone. In the silence of Undar.

"...Rex." Emmet cried, "I thought we were friends…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rex moved across the floor, hiding instantly when Finn turned to find the source of the clicking plastic.

He looked towards the Bin of Storajj, he had to get over there.

It was slight, but he swore he heard talking or...maybe singing coming from there?

Rex looked around, finding some stray LEGO bricks under a nearby table.

He grabbed one, kicking it across the room.

Once it gained Finn's attention, he made this way to the Bin of Storajj, completely unseen.

He opened up the lid slightly peeking in.

Everyone was starting to sing about how everything wasn't awesome.

Rex sighed, not wanting to hear it.

He popped off the lid more, gaining everyone's attention.

Lucy couldn't move well, but she turned her head.

"Emmet?" She called.

Rex hopped down, the clutter of bricks sounding underneath his feet.

He walked up to Lucy, looking down at her.

"Not exactly." He spoke.

"Rex...where's Emmet?" Lucy asked, "I saw you take him!"

"Aww, Lucy." Rex smirked, "I'm right here."

Lucy, and everyone else looked in confusion.

"...What do you mean? You're not...Emmet…" Lucy stopped, looking Rex in the eyes. Those eyes were extremely familiar now that she got a good look at them. She shivered.

"Lucy." Rex called, his voice sounding like Emmet's, "It's me, special best friend."

Lucy shook.

Not only her, everyone did.

It was just so eerie, Emmet's voice coming out of Rex.

"You are Emmet. What happened to you?" Lucy asked.

"What happened? Well...I'm Emmet, but I'm from the future. A future where I was alone for a very long time...and guess what, you never came back for me."

Rex picked Lucy up. Lucy still unable to move, though she knew she would eventually find the strength.

"So, guess what? You're going to make up for all those years you left me alone. Be mine again, Lucy."

Lucy growled, "You?! Ha, why would I like you?! You're not Emmet anymore, you're a jerk!"

"A jerk am I?" Rex laughed, "Geez, thanks. That's what I'm going for."

Rex grabbed some bricks, building a stairway out of Storajj.

"Hey! You can't just take her!" Unikitty sounded, "Even if you are Emmet...you're evil!"

"Part of my charm, sister. Bye everyone." Rex gave a wink, taking Lucy out of Storajj.

Lucy could move a little more while he walked with her. She didn't manage a lot through until they arrived at the Rexcelsior.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Lucy pushed herself out of Rex's arms.

"Dangervest...tell me, where's Emmet?"

"Like I said, I'm-"

"MY Emmet!" Lucy shouted back, interrupting him.

Rex gave a cold stare, "Remember, Luce? Remember what you told me? That I had to change with the times, and be tougher, stronger? Well look at me...you got your wish."

Lucy's eyes widened, stepping back.

"No...Emmet, no! This isn't what I wanted. Especially not like this. I loved you for who you were before."

"Do you really think I care what you think now? You wanted this before...and now that it's happened I'm not good enough?" Rex pulled her close, "Will I ever be good enough for you?! For anyone?!"

Lucy tried pulling away, "...Emmet, wake up. This isn't you."

Rex narrowed his eyes, "...My name is Rex." He pushed Lucy to the ground.

Rex looked around, "Raptors! Lock her up." He demanded.

"No! Emmet!"

A raptor grabbed Lucy's hoodie with it's mouth, dragging her away, as others surrounded her.

Lucy's eyes watered, she couldn't believe Rex Dangervest was really Emmet.

Now that everything finally set in, she started crying about it.

She wanted her Emmet back, wherever he was. She had to have Rex tell her, somehow.

The raptor threw her in an empty room, locking her in.

Lucy looked around. It was like a mixture of a dungeon and a storage room.

She sighed, "I can't give up. There has to be a way out of here."

Lucy looked around but it was most certain the only way out the room was the door.

She would definitely break it...if it wasn't solid brick. No way that would fall into pieces.

She sat down in defeat.

Maybe all she had to do was wait for Rex. Maybe then she could trick him or something.

He was still Emmet, and probably not the smartest. Lucy was almost positive she could trick Emmet, so...why not Rex? Yes, there had to be a way around this.

The timing of her thoughts seemed perfect, as Rex walked into the room.

Shutting the door behind him.

He started at Lucy for a second. Then smiled.

"Lucy…"

He bent down, running a hand through her blue and magenta hair.

"Still as beautiful as I remember you."

Lucy frowned, "Um...Rex."

"Hmm?"

"I uh...well, I'm just thinking. If you really are Emmet then...maybe this situation isn't so bad."

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes. Though it is a little uncomfortable…definitely not used to...you yet."

"Hey, but I know you can get used to me." Rex touched her cheek, "Despite how I look now...I still love you."

Lucy couldn't help but blush, still, why did he sound so much like Emmet then?

Rex leaned down to kiss her, which she thought about denying, but she needed to be on his good side.

The two connected lips, Rex pulling her slightly closer.

The kiss lasted for a few sweet seconds, before Rex pulled away.

He smiled, a genuine smile, much like Emmet's.

"God, I missed that." He spoke, "...Lucy, please just work with me. Then you'll see how cool I am. You'll want to stay with me."

Lucy sighed, nodding.

"Okay."

Rex smiled, hugging her tightly.

Lucy blushed still, he was actually kinda cute. You know, when he wasn't acting as the villain.

Lucy paused a moment, feeling Rex hug her tighter.

She heard him...crying.

Rex Dangervest? Crying?

That's new, something surely Lucy didn't except.

"Rex…"

"I missed you." Rex cried, "I just...missed you so much."

Lucy hugged him back, "Hey, it's okay. I'm right here." She comforted him, when she should be doing the opposite. She just felt bad for him suddenly. She couldn't fall victim to him though. Still he was...Emmet.

Rex pulled away, wiping tears from his cheeks.

"I'm alright." He sighed, attempting to put his tough attitude back into play.

He smirked, "So, Lucy...who'd it go with the queen and Batman and all that?"

"Well, it was going fine before...you ruined things."

"It had to be done. For my future to exist." Rex held Lucy's hand, "We can build our own world, Lucy. My Rexcelsior, my raptors, all of it can be yours. You just have to be with me...and move on."

Lucy looked down, "But...Emmet…"

"I am Emmet...just a little bit more radical." Rex smiled.

Lucy nodded, "Okay. Okay then. Let's try this out."

Rex grinned, "It'll work out. Trust me."

Lucy looked around the room, "Can I get out of here...and be with you?"

Rex blushed slightly at the question, but shook his head, "As amazing as that sounds, I can't trust you just yet. I have to know you're willing. Prove to me that I can trust you...then maybe I'll consider it."

Lucy leaned forward, kissing Rex again.

Lucy knew that she just had to have him 'weak in the knees' as they say. She needed to make sure he was falling his hardest for her, until she could make a move.

Rex kissed her back, but then pulled away.

"...Until next time, Lucy."

He stood up, walking to the door.

"Rex…" Lucy called.

Rex turned slightly.

"You said you were alone for a long time. I'm sorry...just know that if I had the chance I would have come back for you."

Rex looked down, "Yeah...thanks."

Rex left the room, leaving Lucy alone again.

Lucy sighed, "...There has to be a way out of here...for Emmet."


	2. Chapter 2: Lucy’s thoughts

Rex stared off into space. Most literally.

The Rexcelsior has taken flight not too long ago.

Space was beautiful. One of the things Rex grew to enjoy, despite him not starting out in space or knowing about galaxies of any kind.

He closed his eyes in thought, thinking back to Apocolypsburg and Lucy. Before everything happened.

His life with Lucy seemed so short, yet so long. Everyday he would smile, just seeing Lucy made him the happiest man alive.

Being without her for 5 long years only destroyed him. Turning him bitter and twisted. Even then, he didn't regret what he turned into. He loved being Rex Dangervest.

The thing he noticed was that his new identity made Lucy uncomfortable. Of course he wasn't exactly Emmet anymore.

He didn't want to admit he was naive, but if Lucy was planning something right now, he knew he couldn't tell.

Lucy was smart, but also very sincere. She still couldn't be trusted and he knew it. Only time will tell, and Rex has traveled through it.

He sighed, turning as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Well...everything has gone to plan. I made good time. I handled everything well." Rex grinned, "Yeah. It was a great day...for my first adventure out of Undar…"

Rex stretched out.

"Now I'm...alone again…" he looked down, "No, come on, Rex. You don't need anyone. I mean...I have Lucy but…"

Rex was originally planning to make it through this alone. After all, he was used to it.

Though, there was a burning pain in his twisted heart that ached for company.

He looked to Lucy's room, thinking a moment.

"...If I can't trust her...then I'll make her trust me." He smirked, "I have to act completely oblivious, sad, and soft. Like as if I'm changing back to the man she knew...just by being with her."

Rex chuckled, "Yes...that'll do. Who knows? Maybe she'll forget all about 'her Emmet'."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Speaking of Emmet. There he was.

Still struggling to move in Undar.

"Come on…" he told himself, "Rex did this once. You can to! You don't have to be Rex to do this."

He moved slightly, but still struggled.

He wondered what Rex was doing with Lucy...and hoping nothing bad was happening to her.

Lucy…

Being without her made his heart feel heavy, Lucy was always there to be Emmet's other half.

No wonder Rex went insane...here all alone by himself. Without Lucy. Without anyone, really.

Five years of this.

Emmet started to cry. He wasn't sure why himself, he just knew he was sad.

"Lucy...I hope you're okay."

He looked out from Undar, seeing nothing, as night approached quickly.

He sighed, "Rex said anger was the key to his freedom...maybe...I can get angry too!"

He struggled again, but then stopped.

He realized then he wasn't really mad at Rex, even after all he did. He felt really bad for his future self, seeing what he turned into.

"N-no! I'm mad! Rex left me and here and...and took Lucy!" Emmet struggled once more, only managing to move an inch or two.

"Forget it…" Emmet fell flat on his back, "I'll never have enough anger. Not unless I'm Rex...and if I actually stay here for five years...I might be."

Emmet let out a sigh in defeat, he had to get out of here, for Lucy. For himself.

He just didn't know how he was going to manage that.

Emmet closed his eyes, giving in to the exhaustion he gained from trying to move.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Undar….

Endless wind…

Endless watching…

"Lucy…" Emmet cried, "Lucy please...I'm right here."

The tears fell from Emmet's eyes as he watched his special best friend carry on without him. In a world of color, light, and happiness.

"Lucy please!" He called, "Please. I love you. I want to be with you. With you and our friends."

Emmet continued to cry, as the winds of Undar stopped, he now lay there in silence.

"Lucy...everyone. Why? Why don't you come for me?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rex snapped awake, him nearly falling off his chair.

He looked around, he must have dozed off on his control panel while piloting Rexcelsior.

In the middle of space of not, this was a good place to stop for the night.

Rex yawned. Standing up as he rubbed his eyes.

"...Lucy." He remembered, he walked over to her room opening the door slowly.

Lucy was definitely asleep, probably exhausted from the long day.

Rex sighed, getting a blanket from one of the main deck's storage rooms.

He put it over Lucy, showing a slight smile.

She was so pretty when she was peaceful, first time Rex had seen her asleep and at ease in such a long time.

He kissed her forehead gently, before exiting her room.

Rex stepped into his own bedroom he made himself, quickly changing into his cute dinosaur print pajamas.

He lay down in bed, looking at the ceiling.

The silence reminded him a lot of Undar.

Rex turned, just as a confirmation he could move just fine.

He closed his eyes. Thoughts racing in his mind.

He just needed a good night's rest...for once.

Even in Undar, he had nightmares of Undar.

One night. In an actual bed, in a ship he built by himself.

He needed this, but unfortunately, he couldn't help that nightmares would creep their way into his mind.

Rex leaned his head further into his pillow, trying to shake off the thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was definitely the middle the night now. Lucy waking up from the stress of her new surroundings.

She sat up, noticing the blanket Rex provided for her. She sighed.

"Well, at least I know he cares a little bit about me. Unless that's him being possessive and trying to play it off as caring."

She looked to the door, deciding to walk up to it.

She pulled at it.

Not expecting it to actually open.

"Huh?" Lucy opened the door fully, "Did he forget to actually lock it? I'll admit, Emmet can sometimes be forgetful."

She walked out, hearing nothing but the soft roar of engines.

Lucy turned her attention to the giant glass window.

Nothing but space out there. Even if Lucy wanted to escape, she couldn't, not in the middle of space and of course her not being familiar with it.

She let out a frustrated growl.

"Maybe if I explore a bit…"

Lucy made her way through the Rexcelsior, still trying to remain quiet. Knowing the raptors were sleeping upstairs.

She looked through a few rooms.

A game room, a bathroom, even a gym type room. There seemed to be a lot to do, in case someone got board on Rexcelsior.

Lucy opened another door, jumping in slight shock.

It was Rex's bedroom.

Rex sleeping, but not soundly, in fact he looked rather troubled.

Lucy wanted to step back out, close the door, and carry on...but for some reason, seeing Rex in such a state urged her to stay.

Rex shook in his troubled slumber, "Lucy…" he called weakly.

Upon hearing her name, it peaked her interest completely.

Lucy slightly stepped forward.

"Lucy...please…" Rex shivered, cold sweat on his forehead, making his bangs stick.

"Help me…"

Obviously a nightmare.

Whenever Emmet has a nightmare, he used to get like this. A lot of sleep talking, sweating. Lucy however, had never seen anything like this before. He looked like he was actually terrified, fearing for his life.

Whatever he was dreaming about, was giving him a lot of stress.

Lucy frowned. Rex was still Emmet, even with a different name. She couldn't help but feel a pain in her heart for the man she loved.

Again, Lucy took a step closer.

"Emmet. I'm right here."

With that statement said, Rex actually seemed to calm down a bit.

"L-Lucy?"

Lucy inched slightly closer, "Emmet...don't be afraid, please. I'm right here. I'll…" Lucy looked down, "I'll never leave you again. Promise."

Within a few seconds, Rex smiled.

His smile resembled Emmet's.

Lucy blushed, seeing how adorable he looked. For once seeing past all that stubble and tough attitude. In this state, it was who he truly was. A state he couldn't show when he was awake.

Lucy thought a moment, "...Emmet. What is this place?"

Rex shifted slightly, he was silent for a long time, making Lucy worry that she wouldn't get that answer out of him.

"Undar…"

Lucy perked up, "Huh?"

Rex didn't speak again.

Undar? Is that where Emmet could be? Is that a place out there somewhere? A planet?

Lucy nodded to herself, finally turning to leave the room. But as luck would have it, she tripped over something on Rex's messy floor. Which caused a loud thud.

Rex snapped awake, sitting up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Lucy?"

"Rex! I uh…" Lucy stood up in a panic.

"How'd you get out?" Rex spoke, agitated. His voice resembling Emmet's a bit, probably as a result of him just waking up.

"I uh...well the door was open."

Rex raised an eyebrow, "Did I lock it?"

Lucy frowned, "Nevermind that, Rex. I'm not going anywhere. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Rex questioned, his tone now a bit stronger.

"You seemed to be having a nightmare. Does that happen often?"

Rex let out a rough sigh, he nodded.

"Every night."

Lucy froze, "E-every night? Like that?"

Rex nodded, "It's okay, Lucy. I'm used to it."

Lucy eyed Rex, thinking a moment.

He was definitely dreaming about being trapped somewhere, Undar. Wherever that was. Lucy knew that much.

"Do you...wanna talk about it?" Lucy sat beside him on the bed.

If he was honest with himself, he wanted to. Rex would never hesitate in telling his backstory. He was smarter than that thought...giving Lucy all that information would lead her straight to Emmet.

Rex shook his head, "I'm okay."

"Oh...okay then."

There was a silence between the two. A long, kinda awkward silence.

"Lucy...just go back to where you were, okay?" Rex turned his gaze.

Lucy looked to Rex. She still thought about being on his good side as much as possible. She had to get more information about where her Emmet was at. In the end, she knew she had to save him.

"No." Lucy snuggled close to Rex, "I wanna stay with you."

Rex turned in slightly shock, "Lucy…"

"Please. I'm not used to sleeping in a cold, dark room by myself. I like sleeping next to you." Lucy touched Rex's arms, "And your muscles, wonderful."

A slight blush dusted Rex's cheek, he chuckled, "I see what you're doing."

"Huh?"

"Trying to get me weak, huh? Well, I'm not easily tempted, Luce. You're just seeing this as a way to use me. You...obviously don't love me anymore." Rex pulled his arm away, "I mean it, get back to your room, now."

Lucy frowned, "Emmet-"

"Rex." Rex corrected, his tone bitter.

Lucy for some reason, grew agitated. She turned Rex to face her.

"Emmet...listen to me."

Rex turned to face her.

"...What?" He spoke through clenched teeth.

Lucy gulped, but took a breath before speaking.

"I do love you. You mean so much to me, despite all this. What you had to go through...I know it must have been terrible. I just want to see you happy again. That's all I want."

Rex frowned, "Lucy. I know you don't mean that."

"I do! Emmet, I do. I have my Emmet here yes, but you are him too. I care about you just as much and don't you ever doubt that! Don't you get it? I feel so sorry for you, wishing I was there for you, wishing I could have saved you wherever you were. I just want to see my Emmet smile the way he used to...one more time."

Rex was frozen by Lucy's words, it was almost chilling to hear.

Did Lucy actually care, or was it just some trick?

Lucy held Rex's hand, "Please…let me stay here with you tonight. I want to be with you."

Rex turned his gaze, eventually letting out a sigh.

"Okay. Fine." He lay back down, "But don't move to much."

"You're the one that moves." Lucy chuckled.

Rex smirked, "Am not."

"You totally are."

Rex sighed, snuggling into his pillow again. He moved over some, so Lucy had more space.

Lucy turned, hugging him.

"Night."

Rex looked to her, not feeling the need to deny her hug.

"...Night, Lucy."

He didn't realize it then, but he said that in his real voice.


	3. Chapter 3: How I feel

That morning, Rex woke up surprisingly refreshed.

The soft humming of the engine still going. He looked at the clock beside his bed, as he yawned.

He looked to behind him, Lucy still there, fast asleep.

"She actually stayed." He sat up, getting a better view of Lucy.

Rex couldn't help but smile, remembering the old days when he woke up before her, surprising her with coffee, enjoying every second of the morning.

In a way, he was still a morning person. Maybe with differences, but it was definitely still there.

Rex saw this as an improvement, seeing that Lucy actually stayed with him all night. She said that she did, and apparently she meant it.

Still, it was obvious that last night was an attempt to charm Rex, to soften him up. He knew that.

She still couldn't be trusted, despite her actions after the fact.

Rex pushed his bangs from his face, adjusting his hair. He then stood up, glancing down at Lucy again.

"Well...if she's trying to charm me...I'll charm her." He grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucy woke up not long after.

It felt like dreamless sleep passed her by for the entire night, she was definitely more comfortable in a real bed, despite it being with Rex.

She then noticed that Rex wasn't present and sat up, looking around.

In space there wasn't really away to tell, but she knew it was morning. It felt like a morning.

She stood up, stretching out her whole body.

"Now...where'd Dangervest go?"

Lucy stepped out into the main deck of the Rexcelsior, looking out at the now active raptors and machinery doing it's thing.

She took a moment to think, about everything, about how she was going to escape all this. Rex seemed pretty calm now, but she knew that if he caught her in a mistake, he would snap.

She needed to be careful about this.

"Lucy!"

Lucy jumped, turning her head.

"I brought you coffee! ~" Rex sounded, his voice cheerful like Emmet's.

He handed a steaming mug forward. A smile on his face.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Come on."

"What? I thought that's how you like to be greeted in the mornings." Rex dropped his voice, handing Lucy her mug.

"Black. Just like you like it."

Lucy looked down at the coffee in her cup, "You Remembered…"

"Of course! How could I forget?" Rex showed a cocky grin, taking a sip of his coffee. He watched the raptors up ahead.

Lucy hesitated in taking a sip of her's, but obliged. Emmet knew how to make her coffee just right, if it wasn't bought at the coffee shop of course. The taste was spot on. She assumed that even after five years, that's something Rex never forgot.

Rex turned to Lucy, who was lost in her thoughts.

He kissed her cheek, instantly gaining her attention.

Rex chuckled, "Why do suprised? I'd give you a kiss almost everyday."

"Y-Yeah…" Lucy nodded to her words, Rex still very much remembered everything. The only thing different about that kiss was the feeling of his newly grown stubble touching her cheek. She definitely wasn't used to that, but other then that, it really was like Emmet.

She blushed, turning her gaze.

She felt something in her heart, something familiar, it was warm and tender feeling.

Like attraction...like love almost.

Lucy shook her head, no, she didn't actually love Rex. She couldn't.

He might be an edgy, older version of Emmet, but that was no excuse. He wasn't the same, and with the damage done he would never be again.

She had to find her Emmet and save the others.

Then in the end, restore their world somehow.

"Something on your mind, Luce?" Rex touched her shoulder, leaning slightly closer to her.

"Oh uh, no...no I'm okay." Lucy sighed, looking at the Rex before her. She took this moment to look for anything she missed about his appearance.

All his baby fat was surely gone, now replaced with a toned frame and visible muscle. His hair of course, a bit overgrown, but not too long. A bit darker then his original would be. His eyes...no, those were the same.

The exact same eyes Lucy loved so much. Though they were missing something. A sparkle Emmet once had, a speck of hope and happiness.

It wasn't there. There was nothing.

The grin of Rex's face was obviously fake, something he uses to hide the pain in his eyes.

Where did her Emmet go? Replaced by this empty shell of a man.

"Uh, Lucy." Rex waved a hand in front of her, "Something is definitely on your mind."

Lucy has no escape or excuse now, Rex noticed.

Lucy sighed, touching Rex's cheek.

"Your eyes…" she started, "They're the same but...not like I remember."

"What do you mean?"

"...They look so sad."

Rex shifted his gaze downwards, "...It's because I spent years missing you, Lucy. I...well, now that I think about it...I haven't changed that much. I just needed something, anything to make the pain go away."

Lucy frowned, "...Rex."

"I uh...became everything you wanted and yet...you still hate me."

"No!" Lucy suddenly raised her voice, gaining Rex's attention.

She cleared her throat, "I uh...I mean, I don't hate you. I'm just disappointed in some of your decisions."

"...I made those decisions because I found it necessary, Lucy."

"Did that give you a reason to be Duplicitous?"

Rex raised an eyebrow, "Uh...maybe?"

"You don't know what that means, do you?" Lucy smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I uh…" Rex ran a hand through his hair.

"It means trying to be someone you're not, Rex."

"Oh...well, what if this is actually who I am? I'd say that I changed for the better. Like everyone wanted." Rex was bold with his words, making Lucy shiver slightly.

"I know that's what everyone wanted...even me. I'll admit though, I was wrong. Everyone was wrong for wanting you to change. That was a mistake we all made."

Rex slightly nodded, "I was...well, where I was stuck...all those years went by, and all I could hear was those voices in my head. They told me I would never be good enough, that they couldn't believe I did something special once. I...I snapped, I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to finally be something. Rex. I wanted to be Rex Dangervest."

Lucy bit her lip, "If I had the chance to save you then...I would have told you that I wanted you to be Emmet. Be yourself."

"Would it have been too late?" Rex questioned, "What if you came back for me, and I was already Rex. What would you do then?"

Lucy looked at Rex a moment, wanting to answer his question truthfully. She just wasn't sure if her response would be true to herself.

"I think...I'd still love you."

Rex chuckled, "You don't mean that, Lucy."

Lucy leaned her forehead against his, making eye contact.

"I do. Believe me I do."

Rex leaned slightly forward, as did Lucy.

The two closed their eyes as they connected lips.

This kiss seemed sweeter, more genuine then their kisses before.

There was something in Lucy's mind telling her thing was wrong, but something in her heart told her she needed to do this.

The two pulled away, both blushing.

Rex chuckled, "Geez...I remember your kiss so well. That one was real."

Lucy turned her gaze, "Uh…y-yeah. It was."

Rex kept a smirk, looking forward.

It was real.

Lucy couldn't believe that she'd done that. She was basically betraying Emmet...or was she? If he was still...no, this was definitely betrayal. Still, she seemed to be getting on his good side. That was good. Maybe soon she'd get the truth out of him, about where Emmet might be.

It was only a matter of time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finn walked down the stairs, agreeing to get something for his mother down in the basement.

Already a day with no legos and he's board out of his mind. He let out a sigh.

He stopped in his tracks, turning when he heard the clicking of plastic.

"Bianca?"

There his little sister was, playing with the Rexcelsior. She had Rex and Lucy in hand.

"Bianca, what are you doing? Mom said we can't play with the legos anymore."

"I know, but these were already here...so, I decided to have fun."

"Well, those are mine. Don't touch them." Finn stepped closer, "What are you doing anyway?"

Bianca smiled, showing Rex and Lucy.

"Rex is the prince, Lucy is the princess. They're in love."

Finn rolled his eyes, letting out an agitated sigh.

"Rex is a space explorer, Lucy is a master builder. Another thing, Lucy already has a 'prince'. That's Emmet...where is he anyway?" Finn glanced around the room.

"I like her with Rex better...they're cute." Bianca smiled.

"That's not how I was playing it Bianca! Now stop touching my things!"

Finn got a bit tense when he heard his mom's footsteps upstairs.

"Mom's going to catch us down here. Now, stop playing with them."

"Let me play."

"No!"

Bianca let out a sighed, whispering something to her brother.,

Finn growled, "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would. Then you'd get in trouble." Bianca laughed.

"Okay Fine...just don't break anything." Finn turned, beginning to search for what his mom sent him for.

Bianca always saw Finn play with Emmet and Lucy. He always made sure their relationship was strong and true. Now, she wanted to give Rex that chance, just to see what it would be like.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rex pet one of the raptors, looking at the babies.

"Didn't know one of you was pregnant. God, why does no one let me know." Rex sighed, "Oh well...Let's name these rascals and keep them close to mama."

Lucy looked at Rex, who know sat on the floor with a notepad.

Then up at the raptors.

Rex examined one of the babies, "Boy."

He wrote something down on the note pad.

"So...raptor trainer. Huh?" Lucy gave a small smile.

"Yep. I'm glad it was raptors. They're totally rad, and not too hard to handle. By chance they happened to be there when I first found them, when I first traveled back in time." He checked another baby, labeling it as another boy.

"They're cute." Lucy smiled, petting one of the babies.

It gave a small roar.

"And...a girl. Two boys and a girl. Hmm. How about you name them Lucy." Rex offered.

"Me?" Lucy looked down at the babies, "Ugh...Martin, Zachery, and Hope."

"You got it." Rex smiled, he turned his gaze.

"Now, Blue keep your babies close. Okay? If one of them strays away, let me know."

Claire roared in response, as she ran along with her newborns.

Rex turned to Lucy, pausing a moment.

"...Faith."

"Huh?" Lucy questioned.

"You told me that one day...you wanted to have a baby girl named Faith. That still true?" Rex asked.

Lucy was in slight shock by Rex's question, but she nodded.

"Yeah. That still is true."

Rex walked up to Lucy, holding her hands.

"I used to have dreams...about that happening. You know, before they were replaced by nightmares of…" Rex stopped himself, "...Well, anyway...that's definitely one thing I remember. And even now, like this, the thought doesn't seem like a bad idea. Not bad at all."

Rex gave a smirk, poking at Lucy's cheek.

"Thinking about something like that in this situation seems a bit out of character. It's truly couple talk."

Lucy blushed, pushing Rex's hand away.

"Aww, and you're shy about it." Rex chuckled, "Back then I would be too, but now...I'm totally open to it."

"Do you even hear yourself?"

Rex lifted Lucy's chin, "It's what people who love each other talk about."

Lucy sighed, "I don't exactly love you, Rex."

Rex's face dropped, twisting to anger.

Lucy stepped back.

That's right.

Rex was basically a ticking time bomb, despite her efforts, if she slipped up once, made him mad, or tried to escape, he'd explode. He'd be right back where he started. Resetting for the next time.

"I...I mean...I'm still not used to you." Lucy said, "Please understand that I'm not ready...for anything like that. It took us two years to even think of kids, romantic bonding, or even marriage. I barely met you...well, this version of you."

Rex looked down, "...Just why? I'm Emmet, hell, the Emmet you wanted!"

"Rex-"

"You should be comfortable with me...even more comfortable now that I'm strong and...cool!"

"Rex...I know how you feel, and I'm sorry. No one should have told you to change...I regret it most of all." Lucy admitted.

Rex sighed, "Yeah...whatever."

Rex walked to another part of Rexcelsior, leaving Lucy alone in thought.

Rex was definitely more grown up then Emmet, in more ways than one. It was an obvious difference.

Lucy missed Emmet's cute smile, and his nice little remarks.

Rex was like a brainwash victim, forever changed, and stuck in a state you thought you would never see yourself in.

Lucy wished that she could just undo all that...there has to be a way. Rex was still Emmet, and because she knew that much, the pain in her heart refused to leave.

Some way to fix everything. Some way to fix this.


	4. Chapter 4: I loved you enough

Lucy walked through Rexcelsior, looking down in thought.

She ached for a chance to escape, and with Rex distracted by his sour mood, she definitely could risk it.

Still, she didn't know where Emmet was, and if Rex noticed her gone he wouldn't give up looking for her.

She looked out a window, surprisingly, Rex parked the Rexcelsior somewhere. They were no longer in space.

The ground was somewhat of a warm welcome.

"Geez, I don't know, Connor." Rex's voice sounded.

Lucy's attention was grabbed by Rex's words, she moved closer, listening in as she stood by the door frame.

"Lucy doesn't love me anymore. She called me a jerk back there." Rex sighed, looking at his raptor buddy.

He leaned back in his chair.

"It's just...I got two things done. I caused Armamageddon, and ended the worlds out there, and of course left Emmet on the planet Undar of the Dryar system." Rex said.

Lucy perked up.

Undar of the Dryar system.

Connor roared a response.

Rex turned, "You know, Undar. It's north of the Bin of Storajj."

That's it. Lucy got her information.

"With Emmet there, I can exist, and Lucy can adjust to me...maybe." Rex let out a sigh.

Lucy nodded to herself, turning to leave.

"I really love her, Connor."

Lucy stopped in her tracks turning to hear some more.

"Every moment I spent in Undar, I thought of her. Her pretty face, her smile, and how perfect she was. The only part of my heart that never hardened...was the part that loved her."

Lucy frowned, Rex gaining her full attention again.

"I told myself I didn't need anyone, but when Emmet brought it up...something sparked inside me. A longing, a feeling of loss." Rex sighed, "You know what, Connor. Hit me as hard as you can."

Connor roared.

"Because, I want to just forget everything! I want to be Emmet again, just so I can have her. I love how I am now but...is it really worth it with this heavy pain in my heart?"

Rex was silent for a while, "...I uh...I don't want to live anymore, Connor."

Lucy jumped at the statement, Connor roaring another response.

"What's the point?! I can just tell Lucy where Emmet is, then she'll save him...I'll never exist. Done. Indirect suicide. Whatever happens to me...I'd be in a much better place than here"

Lucy leaned against the wall, she'd never felt so bad for a person before.

Despite Rex being a different Emmet, he was still Emmet. If she ever heard Emmet say something like that…

Would Rex really disappear?

Lucy didn't want that.

She teared up, suddenly feeling bad for Rex.

But she couldn't. He was the bad guy, right? Not even worth the tears, right?

"...I…I can't just leave." Lucy whispered to herself, "He's my Emmet too...just in a different form. I have to him see that...even like this, as uncomfortable as it is, he doesn't need to feel that way. I also don't think he deserves to just vanish like that."

Lucy decided then and there that maybe Rex did deserve a second chance.

Before she could go save Emmet, she had to find a way around that. A way for Rex to exist.

Lucy quietly left the area, thinking to herself.

Rex turned his head towards the doorway, he smirked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucy pet one of the baby raptors, as she looked towards the exit of the Rexcelsior.

She was so tempted, yet wanted a solution to Rex's problem.

Rex's mood was really hard to understand at this point in time. Perhaps his cheap, cocky grin was made to hide all this pain he felt.

It made Lucy feel bad.

She truly believed the Rex she saw back there was genuine with his words and his expressions. Why would he have a reason to lie to his pet and friend...who wasn't even human but...still a friend.

"Lucy"

Lucy turned, Rex walking up to her. His expression soft, yet trying not to seem too sad.

"I uh, wanted to tell you something."

He directed his gaze to the small raptors at Lucy's feet.

Lucy smiled, "Oh, I hope you don't mind. Their mama could use a break, so I'm babysitting."

Rex smiled slightly, "Yeah, that's...fine. Um, look...I uh...I know you want to know where Emmet is...and…"

"Rex, actually. There's something I need to know." Lucy interrupted.

She didn't want Rex telling her about Emmet, she didn't want to give off the 'loving him' impression Judy yet.

If Rex told her and she didn't go, how would he see her then?

Rex raised an eyebrow, "Um, what's up?"

Lucy walked closer to Rex, holding his hands.

"Do you remember when we first met still?"

Rex was a bit confused by her actions, but shrugged it off. Lucy hadn't dared to touch him in a while.

"Yeah. Of course I do. Like it was yesterday." Rex replied, "It's that day, that I found the piece of resistance."

Lucy smiled, "I almost feel like I never apologized fully for that day. I was...really mean to think nothing of you. I thought you were nothing, but...now that you're in front of me...I see everything."

Rex looked at her a moment, "...Trying to charm me again?"

"No, Emmet. I just wanted to tell you. I mean every word. Under all that stubble, and toughness you're still my Emmet. I mean, not from this timeline but...you get it."

"I don't exactly...believe you." Rex let out a rough sigh, "Look..I can just tell you where Em-"

Lucy kissed Rex, putting a hand on his stubble covered cheek.

Rex hesitated, but kissed back. Missing the feeling of Lucy. Her soft kiss, and her touch.

Lucy separated, smiling.

"You still mean something, Rex."

Lucy still touched his cheek, "Rex Dangervest. How'd you even come up with that name?"

"Well…" Rex started, rubbing the back of his neck. "Rex stands for 'Radical Emmet Xtreme'. Dangervest is...the opposite of safety vest, which I no longer wear...and...yeah, I get it. It's kinda dumb, but I like it. It has a nice ring to it."

Lucy laughed, "You would think of something like that, and your eyes...still the same. I can't believe I didn't realize it earlier."

Rex had completely forgotten about his attempt to tell Lucy where Emmet was. For the first time he felt like Lucy enjoyed his company with no flaws.

Rex felt a sudden urge within him. A feeling of something he'd been wanting to do forever.

"Lucy...I uh, back when I was the Emmet you know...I got you something."

"Me?" Lucy questioned, Rex nodded.

"Let me just...go get it. I still have it."

Lucy nodded, watching Rex leave to another room.

Rex entered his bedroom, opening a few drawers.

In one certain one, he found his old vest.

A bright orange with worn down silver lines. It showing it's age well.

He let out a sigh, reaching into the pocket.

He pulled something out of it, before returning to Lucy.

He looked at her, showing his usual grin.

"Lucy, I know you only remember me as Emmet...and think I'm kind of a jerk now, but I do want you to know that I loved you a whole lot."

Rex held forward a velvet box, with a ring inside.

"I...loved you enough to marry you."

Lucy looked in shock, "Rex...when did…?"

"I thought about doing it a long time ago. Eventually I decided to carry it around with me until the time was right. The problem is...there never really was a time, with Apocalypseburg and all. You brooding, me...cheerful and carefree despite the circumstances. We...definitely didn't mix well, but that didn't change my feelings."

Lucy shivered slightly at the thought. She felt as if it was her fault Emmet never got the chance. She wasn't exactly sure why though.

"I know you don't like me all that much but...you can go ahead and keep the ring. What am I going to use it for anyway?"

Rex handed her the ring, Lucy taking it out of its box, and trying it on.

It was so pretty. A sterling silver ring with two pink and blue diamonds.

"Rex…"

"Don't thank me. It was due a long time ago." Rex turned, his hair flipping with him.

Lucy put a hand on his shoulder, "Emmet. Why didn't you tell me sooner? I would have married you regardless. I would have absolutely loved to marry you if you were still…" Lucy stopped herself, "I mean…"

"I get it." Rex leaned against the wall, "You've changed your mind, and the attitude you wanted is now a trampled down dream. Now, I'll admit, I ain't so sweet anymore...but I still got the cheer, just in a different form. Always a smile, never a doubt."

Lucy smiled, "You used to say that at a point, it was like, a catchphrase you were trying out or something."

Rex nodded, "I like the phrase 'No Regrets'. In fact, I invited it. Though didn't have the chance to trademark it."

Lucy laughed, "I'm kinda doubting you invented it."

"I'm full of surprises, Wyldstyle." Rex winked.

Lucy smiled, it had been so long since Emmet called her by her famous nickname. Rex was different, but still Emmet regardless. The thought of it reminded her of back then, when she first revealed her name.

Emmet's cute smile when he told her that he really liked her name.

That moment was when Lucy knew for sure that Emmet was special. No one saw him that way, and he suffered enough during his time in Bricksburg.

Maybe he remembered all that during his time in Undar…

His whole life people told him how useless, boring, and plain he was. That he was far from special.

Being left alone and back where he started...as nobody.

Emmet wanted to be something when he escaped. Something people would love and able to love himself.

Rex Dangervest.

Lucy's smile fell, she looked at Rex.

"I can see why you changed."

Rex shifted his gaze downwards, saying nothing.

Lucy walked over to him, lifting his chin.

"Change isn't a bad thing, Rex. Being the bad guy however is...I understand your actions, all your anger at the world that forgot you. Just know that it wasn't intentional, and especially not against you. Something clearly stopped us in our tracks from finding you. It wasn't your fault...wasn't anyone's fault."

Rex was silent a moment, "...I wanted to die there, Lucy."

Lucy was scared by the statement, it made her shiver. The way Rex spoke to, his voice sounding more like Emmet's.

"In a place like Undar, you can't just die. Time is seemingly frozen, your body frozen. You can only watch as everything happens in front of you. I felt like I couldn't live without you and...I had to for five long and miserable years." Rex explained.

Lucy shook, "Rex, maybe you should forget about all that has happened and find happiness." She paused, "...Maybe with me again?"

Rex chuckled at her statement, "You don't like me anymore, Lucy. I'm a 'jerk'. Right?"

Lucy bit her lip, "Rex, I'll admit. You're not what I wanted you to be, in fact, far from it. I do know one thing though...you don't deserve to die for your actions, nor should you think you should. You deserve a second chance. That's all you need. Under that jerk is a sweetheart, I'm sure."

Rex hesitated, but pulled Lucy close.

"...I love you."

Lucy thought about everything as she was there on his arms.

Her Emmet slipping her mind, and her thoughts corrupted by Rex's tragedy.

"I love you too." Lucy admitted, "I love you so much, Emmet. I'm so sorry."

Rex kissed Lucy's lips gently, running his fingers through her newly colored hair.

Lucy kissed back, getting slightly harsher by the seconds.

Rex separated, letting out a chuckle.

"Maybe we should consider making out where the raptors can't see."

Lucy directed her gaze upwards, the raptors on the balcony turning, pretending they didn't see anything.

Rex laughed, Lucy blushing.


	5. Chapter 5: True intentions

Hours passed, and was already the next morning. The sun fully showing through the parked Rexcelsior's windows.

Lucy shifted in Rex's bed, opening her eyes.

Rex was sleeping peacefully in front of her.

A rare sight of no nightmares. No stress. Nothing.

For once Rex looked peaceful.

Lucy smiled, seeing Emmet in him. Her sweet little Emmet, all grown up, after being hurt and alone for so long.

She touched his cheek, feeling his stubble.

Rex's eyes slowly opened to Lucy's touch, he leaned into her hand.

"Morning, Gorgeous." Rex spoke.

"Good Morning, Ems." Lucy smiled, "You seem like no nightmares disturbed you."

"Nope. Wonderful dreams of you all night." Rex pulled her close.

A blush dusted Lucy's cheeks, as she put a hand on Rex's chest. She leaned into him.

Rex kissed the top of her head.

"I missed these mornings, waking up beside you."

"Well, I wake up with you every single day, so I'm used to it."

Rex showed a grin, he sat up, stretching out.

"Hey, Lucy. I have to...go out today."

Lucy raised an eyebrow in confusion, "For what? There's not much out there."

"It's just something I need to do." Rex pet her head, "It won't take long. Promise, Baby."

Rex got out of bed, dressing himself in his usual vest and leg wear.

Lucy looked to him, still confused on his matter of going somewhere. The worlds had collapsed onto nothing but bricks, and no one was out there.

Lucy's eyes widened.

Emmet.

Emmet was out there.

Lucy was disappointed in herself, that she had completely forgotten about her present boyfriend not that she was with her future one.

She looked down in disapproval of her recent mindset.

Rex eyed her, "Luce, you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I was just lost in thought a moment."

Lucy stood up as well, she picked up her hoodie, putting it over her cold body.

"I'll get a head start with breakfast." She stated, walking out of the bedroom.

Lucy knew that Rex was talking about going to check on Emmet, or something of the sorts. A confrontation with his past self, but for what reason?

Lucy thought a moment. She was curious on what Rex would say, but didn't want to risk following him. That wouldn't be a very wise move, especially if she was caught in the process.

Lucy had a sudden idea, looking up towards Rex's gadget room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emmet struggled to move some more, but still nothing. Dried tears stained his face.

He missed Lucy, he missed his friends. He just wanted things to return to normal.

He lay on his back, looking up at Undar's darkness, feeling trapped in its shadow.

Emmet perked up suddenly when he heard footsteps.

He moved slightly.

"Lucy?!"

The footsteps stopped beside him, as he looked up at the figure. The fresh sunlight from outside framing him.

"No, Emmet." Rex spoke.

Emmet turned his gaze, "Rex...why are you here? I thought you stopped caring about me."

Rex sighed, "Well, Emmet...there's something I need to update you on. It's about Lucy."

"Lucy?" Emmet looked at Rex again, "What about her?"

Rex looked at Emmet with a frown, then it changed into a twisted smirk.

"She's all mine now, Kid."

"W-what?" Emmet stuttered, shaking.

"Precious Lucy loves me now. I just came to rub it in your pathetic little face."

"B-but how?!" Emmet cried, "She...I doubt she'd like you. She thinks your a jerk, surely."

"Oh, she did, but guess what?" Rex kicked Emmet slightly, pushing him farther into Undar and undoing his progress. "I made her feel sorry for me. Acted the part, and she eventually gave in. Her kisses, her touch, everything...all mine now. To her, I'm not Rex, just a really sad version of you. All she sees is you...and if it's you she loves, you she shall have."

Emmet whimpered, struggling to move once again.

"Rex, please. I...I thought we were friends."

"Friends don't exist, Emmet. Those who are easily manipulated, pay the price. Here you will watch, and wait, as I take Lucy from you...making your time here so much worse. At least I watched her from afar, Kid." Rex turned, "Learn what it feels like to be alone. Then you'll understand my pain."

"Rex, I've barely been here for a couple days and I understand. Just please...don't manipulate Lucy like this. Show your true colors, and don't hide behind a mask of a face you once had." Emmet pleaded with his future self.

Rex grinned, "Kid, it worked. So what's the point in even stopping? I'm not longer who I once was...but Lucy doesn't have to know that. She still believes her loving and kind boyfriend is in me...little does she know that he died a very long time ago."

Rex paced back and forth, looking at Emmet all the while.

"I was struggling at first but...I came with a solution to take the cake. Depression. Sadness. Wanting to die. I heard Lucy's footsteps down the hall, and decided to start my plan there. My plan was to have her overhear me, and it worked perfectly. I even told her where you were, and look at you...still in the same place. Forgotten and alone."

Tears fell from Emmet's eyes, as Rex kicked him again.

"Tough guys don't cry." He stated, turning to leave Undar.

"Enjoy another long time alone, Emmet. I'll be in my ship, making out with the Luce, if you catch me drift."

"Rex!" Emmet called, not getting though, and watching Rex leave.

Emmet cried, his sobs echoed through Undar.

"...Lucy." He called out softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rex entered the Rexcelsior again, grinning as he looked around his self made home.

"Rex." Lucy called, Rex turned to her, softening his expression.

"Lucy, Hey. I hope I didn't take to long."

"No worries. You didn't." Lucy stepped closer to him, "But...Where did you go?"

"Oh, nowhere important." Rex replied, "Just some business of mine."

Lucy nodded, "Well...I was just a bit concerned, because…"

Lucy held up an earpiece device of sorts. She grew angry.

"You left your listening device in your pocket."

Rex's eyes widened, though there was no way to deny it now. He'd been caught.

He simply sighed, "You put it in there when you hugged me goodbye, right?"

"Uh huh." Lucy confirmed.

Rex reached into his vest pocket, pulling out the microphone part of the listening device. He threw it on the ground in a fury.

"Lucy, listen to me-"

"No!" Lucy shouted, now she was angry. "I actually felt sorry for you! You know why?! Because every time I looked in your eyes I saw my Emmet. My boyfriend! You saying those things, to manipulate me, how dare you?!"

"Lucy, I'm still your Emmet." Rex touched her cheek, "I love you."

Lucy pushes his hand away, "You might be Emmet in body and soul...but not Emmet in mind or heart. Thus, what's even the point? I hate you, Dangervest."

Those final words made Rex's blood run cold, yet a sudden anger boiled with him.

"I'm going to Undar so I can get my Emmet, and kill you off. Good riddance."

Lucy turned, wanting to exit Rexcelsior.

Rex wasn't going to let her though.

He grabbed her hair, pulling her back by her ponytail.

"You're not going anywhere, Lucy."

Lucy struggled managing to push him away, if Rex wanted a fight, she was going to put up a fight.

Rex moved forward to grab her again, Lucy moving quickly. She pushed Rex into one the metal bars, acting as a fence of sorts to surround the area.

Rex let out a low growl, "Really? Fighting your precious boyfriend now?"

"You're not Emmet!"

Lucy threw a punch, but Rex caught it. He laughed

"You call that a punch Lucy?" He smirked, "This...is a punch."

Lucy was caught off guard by that statement, she tried her best to prepare herself, but Rex had quite the grip on her fist still.

Rex used to signature master breaker punch, sending Lucy backwards, and into the wall. The impact on the metal echoed through Rexcelsior.

Lucy groaned, now unable to move, as if paralyzed.

Rex chuckled, "You should know better than to fight me, Lucy. I can't believe I have to be the bad guy again."

He pulled her chin up, giving her a quick kiss.

Lucy attempted to get up, but Rex held her down.

He let out another chuckle, "The fierce warrior Wyldstyle...completely helpless, oh, I could do so many things to you like this."

That statement made Lucy shiver, though she assumed it was just Rex toying with her, trying to scare her.

Rex kissed her once more, before throwing her over his shoulder.

Lucy lifted her head, "Dangervest, let me go…" she spoke through clenched teeth, her body sore from the impact.

"Not a chance, Lucy. You're mine."

Rex took Lucy back into that same room she was locked up in when she first arrived. He placed her aching body on the floor, leaning her against the wall.

"Rex…" She groaned, "I'll get out of here."

"That punch I gave you made you weak, even if you wanted to try you could barely stand. Look Lucy, if you played along, none of this would have happened." Rex ran a hand through her hair.

Lucy looked down, "When you first told me...where Emmet was, about how you loved me. You knew I was there to hear it."

Rex nodded, examining Lucy in silence.

"You...didn't mean any of it." Lucy teared up, from both the emotional and physical pain.

"Well, I do still like you. That's for sure, if it's still love...that's questionable. I feel like I lost a lot of feeling when you left me to rot."

"Rex...I wouldn't if-"

"I don't wanna hear it!" Rex snapped, "You had your chance to make up for it. For the short time you loved me back...it was nice. Really nice. You can stay here for the rest of your life if you wish...or you can eventually meet my needs and learn some respect. The choice is yours, Lucy."

Rex was angered enough, he walked to the door. Opening it.

"Rex." Lucy called, moving slightly forward.

Rex gave her a cold glance, then smirked.

"Emmet."

He then walked out of the room. Leaving Lucy at the start of her tears.

"...He's not Emmet. He can't be Emmet."

Lucy didn't want to admit it, but she missed Rex's little facade. He was more Emmet, and definitely more comfortable to be around.

Still, he was the bad guy. That's what they do.

Trick and manipulate. She should have known better than to fall in love with him all over again.

She heaved her aching body forward, but what was the point in going anywhere? She couldn't leave. She could only sit there and wonder if anything Rex told her was genuine.

She missed her Emmet, and just wanted to save him. She could care less about Dangervest and his plans on keeping her.

Lucy eyed the ring on her finger, the one Rex gave her.

She tore it off, throwing it across the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rex paced back and forth, not knowing for sure what to do know. His act was far beyond discovered at this point. He managed to overthrow whatever Lucy was planning, but apparently it wasn't good enough.

"There has to be something in the galaxy to make her willing. I don't feel like dealing with her in that angered state of her's. I don't know much about what's out there...but you know, something has to exist. Mind control device? Love potion?"

Rex leaned over his control panel. He sighed.

"Explore all I want, not much remains."

Rex had to face that as of right now, he was stuck with a Lucy that hated his guts.

No way he could charm her again.

Rex thought a moment, then lifted his head up.

He looked to pair a certain controls. Certain controls he could use to travel back in time.

He could easily go back and fix that one mistake, but would it be worth it? Rex kind of felt like he made this bed, and he must lie in it. He had to deal with the problem himself and not rely on the help of time travel.

I mean, if he wanted to, he could even go way back and change around his plan, though he didn't see a need to do that.

Rex was already here, his plan worked, but he had a stubborn ex-girlfriend to work with.

Rex took a deep breath, he had decided he cooled down enough to check on Lucy. He actually hoped she recovered from his punch by now.

Rex walked back to Lucy's small room, unlocking the door, and opening it slightly.

Lucy looked up at him, then proceeded to give him the cold shoulder.

"Okay. I'm calm, I'm good now." Rex proceeded to step in.

"Go away." Lucy snapped back.

"Lucy, you don't want to work with me. I get it, but I'm already here. I could easily find a solution to make you like me. Whether it be brainwashing, or some type of magic. I'll find a way...or of course you could cooperate." Rex lifted Lucy's chin, "It wouldn't be so bad."

"...I'll never love you." Lucy spat.

"Oh, but you did. For a short while at least."

Lucy shook her head, denying it.

"Like I said...I just felt sorry for you."

"You should. You have every reason to be. After all, you did leave me alone."

"I didn't! I would never leave Emmet-"

"Enough, alright." Rex pet her head, messing up her hair, "You forgot me anyway apparently. If you didn't I wouldn't be here."

Lucy once again pushed Rex away, she regained her strength and was fully willing to put up a fight again. Was it a good idea though? It just might be her only way out of here.

Lucy stood up, looking towards the door.

"I need to go, Rex. You can't keep me in here forever."

Rex met her eyes, "I'm not letting you out of here until I know you can be trusted. I know an act when I see one, so you can't pretend either. I'd say just...forget it."

Rex thought a moment, "...Actually, I think I have an idea on how to fix this. Hold up."

Rex left the room, presumably to get something.

Lucy sighed, scared of what Rex came up with.

A couple minutes passed, but Rex finally stepped back into the room. "I totally forgot I had this, which is ironic."

Rex presented a metal device to Lucy, he gave a smirk.

Lucy raised her eyebrow, "What is that?"

"You ever see Men in Black? It's like...a cool movie that teenagers can see." Rex pointed to the device, "This is a lot like the Neuralyzer. A memory eraser. A couple flashes of this and well...you might actually just forget everything that happened in the last few hours."

Lucy moved back, hitting the wall. She shook her head.

"You can't do that, Rex."

"I mean, yeah. I can." Rex adjusted the level on the device, making sure it wasn't too powerful. He directed it towards Lucy, "I mean, it won't hurt or anything, will probably cause confusion though. Now-"

It was then that Lucy wanted to fight back, she pulled at the device, wanting to disarm it from Rex.

"Lucy, stop!" Rex snapped.

"No!"

"Give it!"

The two tugged at it, usually Lucy would have won with her strength, but now Rex was an almost perfect match.

At some point in their fight, it turned in their hands from all the tugging.

"Lucy! Come on!"

"And let you do this to me? No way!"

"Just let me, Luc-"

Lucy's hand went forward, on the device, pressing the button on it.

A flash appeared.

Lucy was frozen for a second, in slight fear she shook.

Okay, okay. She remembered Rex, and his act. He wasn't really nice to begin with. He put her in this room.

Yeah...Lucy was fine, and in fact remembered everything.

Her eyes still wide, she looked up to Rex.

Rex looked in confusion, narrowing his brows.

"Lucy?"

Lucy quickly hid the device behind her back, before Rex could process it of course.

"...I uh...what's going on?" Rex asked.

Lucy paused a moment, putting in a cheap and somewhat nervous smile.

"Oh uh, we were talking about how uh...you first brought me in here. I uh...was telling you that it was okay, the floor was actually pretty comfortable."

"Oh…" Rex stood in his confusion, his expression so much more genuine, like Emmet's.

That's how Lucy knew he wasn't faking.

Of course him being Rex, he pretended he knew exactly what was going on, but it was obvious he didn't.

Lucy smiled.

Karma's a bitch.

Now instead of Rex, Lucy had a second chance. To save Emmet and get the universe back together.

This was perfect.

From the looks of it, he was keeping up the 'more like Emmet' act. Which was perfect in this case.

Lucy hid the Neuralyzer in her back pocket, pulling her hoodie down to cover it.

Lucy hugged Rex tightly, "I forgive you...for everything."

Rex returned a smiled, rubbing her back.

"Yeah...thank you."

Lucy had to have the plan in her head, when she had the chance head out. She definitely would.

She was going to save Emmet. Tonight.


	6. Chapter 6: Rex’s Feelings

Rex sat thinking to himself, can't help but feeling that something wasn't right.

The empty space in his head. His loss of time.

He knew something wasn't right about that, but nonetheless, he kept up his act.

Lucy didn't seem to have suspected anything.

Yeah, it did seem that way.

Geez. What was he doing before that? Where did his time go?

You think for a professional time traveler he'd keep track of it.

Rex held his head, feeling a slight headache.

"Babe, you okay?" Lucy asked.

Rex turned, "Uh, yeah. Of course." He smiled.

Lucy was positive that Rex was confused on what had happened, but the fact he didn't remember her finding out about him was good enough for her.

Lucy sighed, taking off her hoodie to let cold air hit her skin.

She wore a pretty black crop top.

Now with her skin more visible, Rex eyed her.

"Woah, Luce. How'd you get that?"

Lucy followed his eyes to a bruise on her skin, more than likely, left behind by his master breaker punch he used on her earlier.

"I'm fine. I just fell."

"Doesn't seem like a fall bruise." Rex frowned, "I can fix that up for ya."

"No, I'm okay." Lucy protested.

Rex himself had other things think about...but for some reason, seeing Lucy in a rough shape made his heart flutter.

He hadn't seen Lucy hurt like this yet.

What is this? This feeling…

Rex knew what it was, but he hadn't felt it in so long.

"Lucy, come on. I'm worried about you." Rex stepped forward.

Lucy looked at the clock, she had planned on heading out for Emmet when Rex had fallen asleep for the night.

She decided to play along.

"Okay. Fine, patch it up or...whatever you want."

Rex held Lucy's hand, the look in his eyes different from usual.

Lucy thought for a moment. Was it possible he actually felt bad? Did he feel bad when he punched her the first time and just not show it?

Rex lead her to his bedroom, there being where he patched her up.

Bandages soon on her, and believe it or not...she actually felt better.

Lucy knew that this had to be an act, though it was a really impressive one.

She shook off the thought, focusing on Emmet.

Emmet. She had to save Emmet.

Rex noticed Lucy wandering off into her own little world.

She was really pretty lost in thought.

Rex blushed.

He was so busy faking his attitude and thinking about his plans, that he didn't really get a moment to take her in.

He'd prefer her kisses and cuddles over a situation like this, of just staring, normally he wouldn't care...but this was Lucy.

He remembered an event that happened a long time ago…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emmet happily watered Planty. He loved his plant friend, showing a smile as he watered him.

Lucy approached him, letting out a rough sigh.

"Hey, Emmet."

"Lucy! He-" Emmet stopped his words, nothing how roughed up Lucy looked, black eye and all.

"Woah, Lucy! You okay?!"

"Oh uh, I'm fine, Emmet. Just a fight with some jerks downtown. Apocalypseburg will do that to you." Lucy replied, dusting off her hoodie.

"Lucy, you look awful!" Emmet frowned, "Let me patch you up."

"I'm okay."

"Lucy, you're not...stop acting tough for a second and let's be real." Emmet replied, his tone serious.

Lucy was quiet, Emmet wasn't usually this serious unless he really meant something. He meant it.

"Okay, Okay. I guess I can't look cool brooding if nothing heals right."

Emmet smiled, taking Lucy's hand.

The two sat in Emmet's room, which at the time was just a small apartment room.

The house that Emmet dreamed about wasn't even an idea yet at that point.

He took out a first aid kit from his bedside drawer, starting to bandage her up. He smiled as he did so.

"Lucy, you need to be more careful, okay? I don't want anything happening to you. You're my entire world."

Lucy blushed, "Sorry, Ems."

"Just be careful next time, okay?"

Emmet finished cleaning her up, especially any blood left behind by cuts.

"Done!" He jumped up, "Oh...wait!"

Emmet kissed Lucy's cheek.

"And a kiss to make it all better."

Lucy showed a smile, "Thank you, Emmet."

"No, problem. Stay in here and rest if you'd like...I'll make hot chocolate! Perfect for winter, right?"

Emmet walked to the door, "...Love you, Lucy!"

"Love you too, Em."

Emmet smiled, exiting his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Rex"

Rex looked up, snapping out of his flashback.

"Huh?"

"Can I ask you why you're doing this? You don't seem like the type of person to care."

"You're my girlfriend."

"Oh, that's it?" Lucy spoke, slightly annoyed

Rex said nothing, finishing up on Lucy.

He moved closer to her, kissing her cheek.

"And a kiss to make it all better."

Lucy shivered, suddenly remembering Emmet saying that.

"Hey uh...Luce."

Lucy turned to Rex, "Yeah?"

Rex sat next to her on his bed, looking down.

"You know I love you, right?"

"I uh, yeah. Of course." Lucy smiled nervously.

Rex pulled her closer by her waist.

"...I'm sorry for being such a jerk. Really. My anger just speaks for me, ya know?"

"Yeah." Lucy But her lip, knowing well this might be Rex trying to charm her. She kept her cool though.

"I just want to know one thing, Lucy."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

Rex leaned in close to her, seemingly going to kiss her, but Lucy felt something leave her back pocket.

Oh no.

Rex held the Neuralyzer on his hand now. He gave quite a look, a mix of slight anger, annoyance, and question.

"Why do you have this?"

Lucy was frozen, not sure what to say.

"Oh, I just...found it lying around."

"This would explain why my memory is a blur…" Rex eyed Lucy, "I know I'm not the brightest, Lucy. But I'm definitely not stupid."

Lucy shook.

No, she'd made it too far. Too close.

It's like the world was out to get her.

"I uh…"

"Hmm?" Rex leaned over her, him visibly more annoyed.

Lucy couldn't let Rex know she knew about him faking his sweet act. It would just go the same direction as before.

"I tried to escape...and you got mad at me." Lucy lied, trying her best to sound convincing.

"Look, I'm sorry but I fought back when I shouldn't have. I just grabbed whatever gadget I could and hoped for the best. I didn't know for sure what that one did, but...I kept things as they were."

Rex looked at her a moment, but in the end he seemed to believe her. He let out a sigh.

"I'm being nice to you, Lucy."

"I-I know but...I still can't drop the thought of Emmet."

She leaned on Rex.

"I am Emmet. Remember?"

Lucy nodded, saying nothing else.

Rex was also silent for a while, but eventually he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. You just have to realize that...all I have left is anger. I can't really help it."

Lucy looked at him.

"I lost my happiness, my joy, and apparently...that made me a monster. I feel like I shouldn't feel bad, but I do...why do I suddenly feel bad?"

"Well, Rex...maybe hearts change. You can plan for one thing, but then a small detail can change you. Something to finally soften your hardened heart."

"Lucy...I uh…" Rex paused, "I think I love you but...I kinda forgot how to show it. I have been without anyone for five years."

That was true. Rex could definitely have forgotten how to love someone, how affection works.

Like he said before...all he had left was anger.

An act of not, Lucy knew Rex wasn't as bad as he seemed.

He just didn't know how to do things anymore.

Undar brainwashed him, leaving him bitter.

Emmet in the past would never think of destroying the world...if he lost himself as Emmet then he definitely lost everything else.

Lucy hugged Rex.

"It's okay, Rex. I understand your mindset. It's definitely not a good one."

Rex sighed, "No matter what I'll still be angry. It just won't go away."

"It will."

"...How do you know?"

Lucy kissed his cheek, "Because you just need to become familiar with it again. Then, I'll see a part of my sweet Emmet again."

Lucy felt bad too, knowing that Rex was realizing his mistakes.

He actually felt bad about the lie she told him.

He remembered something, how things used to be, and realized he wasn't exactly like that anymore.

He was so caught up in being Rex Dangervest that he forgot why Lucy was able to love him as Emmet Brickowski in the first place.

He was a bit rough with her.

Rex realized that his anger, his wanting to succeed got in the way of so many things.

He was planning to rub this whole situation in Emmet's face, mocking him.

He wasn't so sure he wanted to do that anymore.

He loved Lucy.

Seeing her hurt, and patching her up. It felt like he was Emmet.

Something he never thought he would feel like again.

It would never be enough to change him though.

The damage was already done.

"Lucy...I..."

Lucy looked at Rex, looking in question.

"...Never mind."

"No, say it."

Rex sighed, "I kinda wish I was still Emmet. Just a...little bit."

Did he mean that?

Lucy's eyes widened slightly, "Uh well...you can be."

Rex shook his head, "Not anymore...not after what happened to me. I like who I am now, it's just...you were missing and Rex...me, well, I'm really not the one you fell in love with."

Lucy nodded, Rex was right about that.

"I get it. I just miss my version of Emmet Rex."

"...Right."

Lucy turned Rex to face her, she kissed his lips softly.

"Emmet, just work through it. Okay. I know you're not as bitter as you appear."

Rex smiled softly, "Okay, Luce. Whatever makes you happy."

Lucy knew for sure she charmed him, again, her thoughts about saving Emmet raced in her head.


End file.
